


The alternative life

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Life makes an unexpected spin for Barry Allen after his speeds into crisis one of the many earths known as earth 2k5  but for some reason he can't go back to his earth and he is stuck and finds out he is married to Caitlin. As he fails to returns several times to go back home due someone called the alternative but as he stays with Caitlin he bonds with her and realizes maybe this alternative life could be the better one





	1. Chapter One: Not All Things Can't Be Saved

He was the fastest man on earth The Flash, he was willing and able to save many people in a instant. But there was some things who couldn't save and that was his marriage to Iris West. Since there their daughter Nora was erased from existence. Iris could not let go nor forgive Barry for that happen. Barry tried for about year to earn back her love, trust and honor. Unfortunately though, Barry's duties as The Flash, saving Central City and the infinite earths became the priority than saving his marriage. 

That is what lead Barry here, sitting across from Iris, both silence looking down at divorce papers. The mediator enters sits in front of them, she's says to both them,  
"Whenever you are ready to sign, I will notarized, then you two can restart your lives."  
Barry sees Iris is ready to takes the pen, about to sign he decides to speed by her side taking her hand stopping her signing he pleads.

"Iris please don't do this, I love you, what I can not make you do this?"  
Iris not looking at him just his hands on her, she replied, "Nothing, Barry, just let me go."  
Iris pushes his hands off her, that throws Barry off balance and trips from his own speed onto floor as the mediator was surprised to see Barry there and had she the curiousness to ask,  
"How did you there so fast?"  
Iris burns Barry by saying, "He has fast reflexes, some of the time but fast enough to save what or who he truly cares about right Barry."  
Barry snapped, "That is not fair, Iris."  
Iris chuckled, "Fair! What is not fair is sharing you with the world."  
The mediator trying pretend this was not awkward enough she decides to Barry back to sit, as she proceeds to tell them,  
"I know this hard for the both of you but once all is sign the sooner both you can move on."  
Iris signs without hesitation and walks out the door before Barry can stop her. After Iris left Barry signed, threw his papers at the mediator slamming out the door.  
Caitlin snow, waiting outside of the mediator's she sees Iris comes out walks passes her shaking her head, knowing that is over. When Barry came out Caitlin rushes to his side knowing for a fact he wasn't ok.  
Barry asks Caitlin, "Why Caitlin, why has this happened?"  
Caitlin pulls him into a hug tells him, " Not even the best of heroes like you can save everything Barry. But I am here and will always be."

While still in their embrace a brush of fierce wind was felt between them tearing them apart across the street as Barry using a speed force to catch Caitlin. But while in the midst of his speed force he saw this bluish slight purplish cloud, covering his speed force surrounding him, as dark shadow merges in a woman's voice says  
"Time Flash, for your fate to be changed."  
Then the cloud covered changed his speed force striking him and everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two: A New Flash of Fate

When Barry woke up everything was blurry and hazy. He was holding his head which like a ton of bricks. Once Barry uncovered his eyes he saw that was at his apartment. He heard sounds coming the kitchen like someone was cooking and singing "summer loving"

Maybe he hit his head too hard Barry thought. Was all this a dream, but still he needed to know what was going on. Who was one making the most Scrumptious smelling breakfast? Who was the one singing the hummingbird version of summer lovin'. All that was answered when Barry turned the corner of his apartment he saw his best friend, Caitlin Snow.

Barry's eyes are widen with surprise and awe seeing his friend in his apartment. She was in his kitchen in a silk dark red night gown dancing and singing. He didn't know what to do could do was stand there watch Caitlin with his mouth hanging open. But when Caitlin saw Barry standing staring at her, she squeals with delight rushing towards him to hug him gives him a quick kiss. 

After the kiss, she tells him, "Happy anniversary, Mr. Barry Allen"   
Barry still speechless Caitlin keeps talking, "Thank you, for last night, great anniversary surprise party, you and Cisco went all out. But next time I will seriously ban making that flash tonic, you and stuff doesn't lucky for you frost helped me out getting us home well for well, you know, "summer lovin" she sings off keys   
Barry moans from a slight headache Caitlin kisses his head tells him,   
"Now you, take aspirin, go back to bed, Cisco and Ralph are covering us for the whole day, as we have the day to ourselves can't wait to start with breakfast in bed then I will doctor you up."

Barry had no words he had to be in a dream. So to test his theory he uses his speed force powers but at a certain point his power turns blue and he force out the speed force back to his bedroom. After the first failed attempt of going back home, maybe thought going back would be a good idea he turn to go bed when. A women appeared in long coat, sunglasses the woman looked like the figure he saw before he woke up from the dark.  
"Your fate has been sealed here, Flash."  
Barry didn't waste no time in asked the woman, "Who are you? Why have you done this to me? What Earth I am in?"

The woman answer "I am the alternative, You are in Earth 2k5, as far why you are here that is something you need realize for yourself, Barry Allen, before I go though tried not to go back to your Earth, with each try I absorb your speed force and that is something you don't want"   
The alternative cloud starts form around her as she starts to disappear. Before fully disappearing she tosses Barry something. 

Barry catches a bracelet from the alternative. The bracelet thick black band with a flash symbol on a single red metallic bead. Barry looks at the alternative as she tells him,   
"Once you let this bracelet go all will make sense in the flash's heart."   
Then she disappears through bluish cloud and Caitlin appears through as if she saw nothing. Caitlin with breakfast in her hands, says  
"Not in the mood for breakfast in bed."  
Barry sits on the bed holding his head between hands from stop his mind from spinning. Caitlin puts the breakfast down the night stand sits by his side takes his hand and sees the bracelet, and she says  
"You found it."  
"Found what?" Barry not noticing she was referring to the bracelet the alternative gave him."  
Caitlin reminds Barry, " My bracelet, I gave you, on your first birthday being the flash."  
She takes the bracelet out his hands slips the bracelet on to his wrist stroking his arm wrist up his hand, his wedding band.   
"Do remember what do you after I gave the bracelet?"

Barry Shaking his head no in disappointment for he wasn't the flash she remembers, knows, loves and is married to he felt as he was taking advantage of her but for him it felt nice to comforted and love since his separation from Iris. When he felt her hands on his face turning to her as lean in and kiss him softly on lips. After the kiss, Barry in awe as he opened her as see that bright smile of her, he smiled back.

"You remember that was the first time you kissed me. Then you took my hand and ask me out on a date ever since then we been inseparable."

Barry stands up shaking his head feeling bad he asks her, "Mind if we have breakfast at you and um, mind if I take a walk on my own for a-bit, and then we can meet for lunch later." Caitlin stands up, kisses his cheek, and agrees,  
"Alright, We will have breakfast, you can go for walk maybe go ccpd, and see Joe, while I go the lab, and will meet you Java's for lunch."

Caitlin and Barry had breakfast together. After that Caitlin got in shower trying hard to resisting the offer Caitlin made during breakfast in joining her the shower. But he got dressed and decided to go walk instead that they would meet for lunch at Java's.


	3. Chapter Three:The Glimmer Of Hope

Peace didn't come easy for Barry after he lost Nora. then Iris, but during his walk to CCPD that is what he was realizing after Caitlin he never felt more loved and peace since losing so much already. He stroked his flash bracelet the alternative gave him finding out that Caitlin gave it to him, after everything Caitlin has always been there to keep on the right track. But despite the love and peace was feeling for caitlin now, he couldn't help giving up the ghost of past mistakes. All the regrets, and guilt he was suffering from kept rushing full force on him when stop at across of the way of CCPD, Iris coming out of the CCPD with Joe leading her into a cab as they were hugging each other goodbye.   
When Barry saw Joe and Iris part from thier hug he was about to take a step to speeding to her. But he paused at the sight of Eddie coming out the cab going towards Iris hugging her from behind Iris smiling turning around kissing Eddie. Barry realized if he was married to Caitlin on this Earth then Iris could be married to Eddie. Once Eddie and Iris got in the cab together drove off, Barry dashed towards Joe, as he said,  
"Hey Joe, any work for me?"  
"Hey Barry, nope I am just heading off the clock, but it is a shame though just missed Iris two haven't seen for awhile but I am she would have been happy to see you? But what are you doing here? isn't today you and caitlin five year wedding anniversary? "  
Barry sighed not sure if he should tell Joe what's going on but since he was like second dad to him he was the only one he knew he could trust and be honest with. So he asked Joe. "Yeah I am but about Caitlin and I, can we take a walk maybe talk before I meet her for Java's for lunch?"  
Joe decided, "Sure, let's walk and talk" he said  
Joe and Barry decide to take walk around Central City Park, First, Barry asked about Iris how his hunch was correct that Iris and Eddie were married a year long than him and caitlin, She works as an investigating reporter and Eddie is a private detective. No kids yet but trying. Once they were done talking about Iris, Joe asked,   
"I am betting you did not want to ask about how Iris is doing did you?"  
"No, not at first, but Joe gosh, I don't even know how explain what is going right now?"  
"Okay how about we take a sit, and just tell me the truth, kid."  
Joe helps Barry to sit down at a bench when Joe sits next to him and tells him,  
"Take a breathe and let out what is eating you?"  
Barry takes a breathe and blurts out, "I am a Barry from another Earth!"  
Joe eyes bulge in bewilderment as he sighs, "Okay... Go on..."  
Barry proceeded to confess to Joe. "I have no memory of Caitlin being my wife because on my Earth I am married to Iris, actually was married."I was in the midst of being divorce when this meta woman, called the alternative used my speed force against me and moved me I don't why or how? but now I am lost if should try to get out this life or stay here."  
Joe took few breathes before responding in what Barry just told him, yes he thought it was crazy but at the same he knew Barry was not the kind of guy to lie about anything especially to him. After collecting his thoughts he thought of a question to Barry.  
"Are were you happy in the earth you were in with Iris?"  
"Before I screwed I was, but I screwed up it was all my fault but and I lost her. and some part of me can not bare to go back " Barry admits,  
"Why does the other part of you want to go back?" Joe asks   
"Because least I know I have my best friend by my side? Barry replies,  
Joe asking one more question despite knowing Barry's answer. "Who would that be?"  
"Caitlin" Barry admit thinking about their kiss from this morning he conflicted more than ever   
Joe could see he pats on him as he knew Barry a dose of reality to hit him, and told him,   
"Come on, let go, you got lunch date with wife, I am sure she won't mind barging in."  
Joe and Barry made in time for lunch at Java's. Caitlin waved at them as she had table reserved for them. She greeted Joe, with a hug and kiss on the cheek for her husband Barry,  
"Sorry for invading your lunch date with your husband Caitlin but I was starving after my walk with him." as took bite of his sandwich  
Taking a drink of her green latte Caitlin reply, "No problem, he sure needed after the fun he last night, so what did you talk about on your walk."  
Joe lied and said, "About your wedding of course five years ago, and how i loved Barry's vows, which have good authority that you have the wedding video on your phone since cisco posted it on youtube."  
"Cisco did what?" Barry cough after his bite of food went down the wrong hole.  
Caitlin pulling out her phone, "Very funny, not worry to worry Barry, it is unlisted but yes um, oh here is it."   
Joe said "Good just fast forward to vows." Cailtin does so as Caitlin curls up against Barry holding her phone was they watched their vows. Barry heard Caitlin's vows first,   
Barry Allen we are standing here against the odds that were stack against together we lost so much our parents, and some friends along the way but despite the lost we had endure one strength has remained us; sticking by another; loving one another through good and bad, I love you Barry Allen forever and always, as my friend, my rock and now my husband. And during our marriage I promise that with every decision and action you will never feel alone in doing and being the person you are for that is who I love and marrying today, I love you and I honor and blessed to be here for you as I always have and will.   
Barry looked to Caitlin wiping the tears from her she grabs his hand kisses his lip quick and softly whispered in his ear, "Happy 5 year anniversary, Barry Allen the flash the man you are and love with all my heart."  
Joe knew this was the push Barry needed to help see this Life was is just hope seeing their wedding vows would wake Barry up that Caitlin is and always was best person in his life. Barry didn't know what to say to Caitlin because all at once he was feeling he heart was mending since his separation from Iris, but at the same he felt his heart was breaking knowing he was not the Barry Allen that Caitlin married nor loved. But seeing her face seeing her hand on top of his he took it places her hand on his lips kisses it hold it as they watch Barry's vows to Caitlin,   
Caitlin snow, some people say when it snow everything looks beautiful or sparkles. Caitlin snow you are the beauty and the sparkle in my life. After all that I have loss and gain in my life the one constant was you. The one who always me smile wider when you make me laugh or make me wonder of why you biting your lower lip drives me crazy. The one who is always fixes me when when I am hurt or just to open my eyes and see I am good person. Caitlin I vow to you to thank you every day in lighting up my for always be there for making me that I am never alone. I vow to respect you and love as just you are inside and out your good and your bad. I will always be there to save you and when you always been to save me when I needed it most. I love you Caitlin Snow, as my friend as my river to my rock to flow me in the right direction and to love now and forever as your husband, Barry Allen, The man you love and who loves you with all my heart.  
Joe who was the ordained pastor at their wedding ends by saying   
" And with that I couldn't find a way better Barry Allen you may kiss your bride"   
Barry seeing the smile of their faces Barry watched himself take Caitlin's face and to kiss her. He touches his lips thinking about the kiss this morning when kissed he couldn't understand how but he felt how he when saw that kiss from their the warm, peace the love in his heart and he wanted to feel that again. So he didn't joe was in front of them he used his hand that was holding Caitlin's pull her into a kiss that was desire and passion that had Joe blushing and saying   
"Well done my job is done, happy anniversary" and with that he left to the two lovebirds engage in their make out session.   
After lunch Barry decided to spend the rest of day together, They went to see a movie. But Barry didn't pay much mind to watching the movie for his eyes and mind had his attention he watched Caitlin with adorableness and admiration. Since seeing their vows, Barry was looking at Caitlin new light. Barry was not seeing her just as friend but his wife and he that this time he was not going to screw it up.   
After the movie, Caitlin and Barry took a moonlit stroll at central city park.   
Barry took her to the Gazebo sat her down and told her,   
"I am sorry, Caitlin"  
"For what's? Barry"  
"Acting strange today, I am sorry if I wasn't acting myself a lot on mind."  
Caitlin kissing him on the cheek, "No need for apologies, Barry, I don't expect you to be prefect or have everything fix just because you are the flash, all I ask you that you be honest with me and you can talk with me about anything with no fear."  
Barry says nothing just hugs her and holds for as long he wanted her to.  
From a far the alternative purple shadow from the distance the alternative steps out of her shadow to watch Barry and Caitlin on their walk smiling know her gift was for Barry was falling into place. But then her sense tingles seeing the red her brother; The Opposition step out his shadow standing by his sister side demanding,  
"We have unfinished business, my sister."  
"Nothing is finished with you, Brother, but if we must."   
The opposition grab his as their shadows intertwined purple and red lightening covered the sky which Barry and Caitlin both saw realizing as they broke their embrace and knowing that anniversary night would have to cut short


	4. Chapter Four Ending The Day With A Flash & Ice

Chapter Four  
Ending The Day With A Flash & Ice

Barry speeds with Caitlin in his arms to star labs as the rush of wind alerted Ralph, Cisco, and Wells at control center. Ralph says   
"Hate to ruin your special day two love heroes but duty calls."  
Caitlin says "Is that your saying happy anniversary thanks but let's find out what and where this meta thunderstorm is happening."  
Caitlin kisses barry on the cheek telling him she need to something in her lab and would be back.   
Barry flashes into his suit asks wells, "Are  
We sure that this storm is meta human."  
"Yes, Barry definitely the energy surges are off the charts, Cisco is track the source now."  
Cisco jumps on Barry from behind tells   
"What a blast of pre anniversary party, you and Caitlin sure know how to have fun? Sorry ruin your private party but this is big meta human stuff that we need the flash and his female counterpart Snow Frost,   
"Who?" Barry asked  
Frost Caitlin's meta form voice said "Me silly"   
Snow frost walks out of her lab her white hair flowing down her shoulders her bright eyes staring at barry with love, Barry stunned by new look of her new suit; dark blue dress suit with snowflake in the middle her suit, Barry amazed by her as she comes towards him about to kiss him but he pulls away remember speed and ice don't mix.   
Snow frost giggles and tells The flash, "Remember sweetie, thanks to Cisco he gave this necklace" Snow frost show Barry necklace with white gold the flash symbol" she proceeds to inform him "this necklace is energy balance equalize our energies together so as Snow frost I can kiss you anytime I want like now"  
She pull barry her flash of into passionate kiss in front the whole team as they waited for about a minute when Wells got impatient and said   
"Me and Cisco found the energy signature two can finished when you two saved the day"   
Snow and flash agreed and they walked over to Wells and found the energy was coming from and warehouse on the outskirts of central city. Snow took flash's hand and Snow tells him   
"Time to flash together and fight together"   
The flash smiled they speed together to energy of the meta human storm. Before entering the warehouse the site outside of the warehouse was like something out of stranger things. The clouds above the warehouse were dark black mixed with dark red and purple lighting.   
Caitlin eager and ready to get midst of the clouds and stop the storm. But barry sped in front of her and pleaded   
"Wait, don't go in there?"  
"Why in the frost not, flash?"  
Barry believed the alternative was behind this he didn't want Caitlin to know except from him that he that barry from another earth so he tried to lied,   
"Caitlin, I will flash in there and scope out the outside for and we will meet in middle and is there any way you can come down the storm's Intensity or localized it just the warehouse and keep away from central city."  
"That is the why you are the flash? You are smart and know how the lead but doesn't mean you are good in hiding things"  
"What? Caitlin?"  
"Nope, I will do what you say? But after we save the Day together like we always that doesn't mean you get off what you are hiding from me. We will talk later now go speed off flash"   
Caitlin runs to calm storm Barry sighs in worriment and amazement; amazed that Caitlin knew him so well and cares for him even when he lies and worried that both lies and truth might lose him everything he cares about. But Barry would have to think later in how to explain the truth and the lies later as he speeds in the warehouse.  
The opposition strikes his red lighting towards his sister The alternative; that leaves going down on the floor moaning in pain. While on the ground; the opposition hovers her and tells her;  
"Choosing the flash over your own brother; we had a job to do; ruin the flash change our future our lives."  
"That is what you wanted brother I don't use my powers to help myself or you I use my powers to help others see the life they could want could still be there's if they wish it."  
"You call me selfish dear sis, while are worst than me being a pushover being Overly generous to everyone except me!" 

Hits another red strike on her back she groans. Barry flashes inside the warehouse he sees the alternative but on the ground in pain as he sees man over her, screams at her  
"After everything that has happened to us you want to die for what to leave me with nothing."  
Barry waiting to speed into them as he hears the alternative response as she stood up face the man and told him, 

"You are nothing, my brother, you destroy everything you touch; you going to destroy me and the flash that is he risk his power his life for me. That is why I gave him his life a life he deserves to be loved and hap that is why you are the opposition. I would die to make sure no more you get or use to help you destroy all what is good."

The opposition made Snarling face that was anger, rage and disappointment for his sister; he wasn't looking at his sister but the enemy. He was clenching his fists absorbing all of his power could to make sure she never get up again. Barry saw started to stop the massive powerful punch that could kill her but not him. Barry speeds as he slowly sees the punch about to happen but as Barry got inches away from they turn and looked right at him.

Barry thrown off by that felt the kick from the opposition kicking barry to the floor.   
He didn't understand how this could happen while he lay on the ground the opposition laughed and told the alternative;  
"You see sister what your over Generosity gets you, others getting hurt just save you."  
The opposition kicks him again as groans, the opposition informs him,   
"Oh poor flash, if only you stay out my sister's way you wouldn't be in this mess, oh by the way flash thanks for your speed comes in handy when you infused your powers with my sisters since we are twins we got to learn to share after all."

The alternative goes to the flash whispers; 

"Stay down; I will take of my brother." 

The opposition strikes another lightning at the alternative but she clouds out clouds in behind him punching him in the face. Then super kicks him out the warehouse lands on a loud thud on the ground. Caitlin using her ice hands to cold down the storm which she does in a matter of minutes. After calming the storm she hears a loud thud and goes off to find it.   
Caitlin goes around the warehouse to find a man on the ground. He slowly gets up, Caitlin assumes the her attack position.

As the alternative was helping barry up he he asked,  
"What is with your brother?"  
"My twin brother, i told not to your powers since your and mine and my brothers are linked together."  
"What how why?"  
"I will explain I know snow frost is with you where is she?"  
Barry with look of fear realizing the opposition was outside with Caitlin,   
"Outside, oh no" Barry sighs he speeds out leaving the alternative behind 

The opposition was slowly getting moaning from powerful kick from his sister and when he saw snow frost in her attack position he laughed knowing what he can do to her. Snow frost worried why hurt man was laughing so she asked,  
"What is so funny?"   
"You are Snow frost, you are clueless to what's in front of you. Just ask you husband he just same flash he is?"  
Snow frost replies "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean you should have frost me when you had the chance?"   
The opposition whips out a long red lighting strike striking and shattering her flash necklace and tossing her up in the air as the flash speeds to catch her but he stops mid way feeling like all this force was stuck out him. The sudden speed stop leaving both Barry and Caitlin knocked out on the ground. 

The opposition feeling the flash power and speed overwhelming he speed towards Barry and Caitlin laughing and telling them  
"Thanks flash for the power, will make sure all of it will go to good use to me"

"Not if I stop you first" the Alternative says him while using purple string of around his neck but the opposition head butts her to the ground knocking her out as the opposition speeds off. After the opposition speeded off Barry gets up he see snow frost knocked along with the alternative. Barry crawls to Caitlin urging her to wake up   
"Snow wake up come on wake up"  
No response not noticing that energy flash balance necklace was shattered he decided to use a his phasing speed in order to to revive her heart by placing the phasing hand over her chest. 

Barry felt the cold over his phasing immediately. He started to shiver but he decided not let go her chest till her eyes open. The cold though was draining him down as the alternative slowly wake up seeing Barry at the rescue of Caitlin she goes to him urging him,  
"Barry stop her cold will kill you let her go"  
"No not till she opens her eyes. I lost Iris due being the flash I am not losing Caitlin because of me! Caitlin! Wake UP!" Barry scream   
Those screams help Snow frost wake up in the form of Caitlin appearing and seeing in horror in eyes of Barry nearly freezing as she screams "Barry!"   
Barry lets go immediately gasping for air shivering and Seizing Caitlin screaming for help the alternative wasting no time holds on to Caitlin and Barry as they speed together to save Barry from freezing to death.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE Echos of dark of the mind

Barry all could see was black at first everything was hazy and cold. He was he dead but he could hear voices inaudible for a few minutes til one voice came clear; Iris's voice echoing in his mind telling him;

Here you are putting lives above your own above are own daughter. It all your fault you lying here in dark losing everything in your life because of all mistakes you have made being the flash. 

Barry wanted to scream no but no words came to utter but when Iris's voice faded away. He heard another voice enter his mind, it was the voice of Joe telling him;

Here I though you were the man I brought you up to be 

Then hearing Cisco and Ralph talking about him   
Barry does he look like a hero to you?  
Right now, no he being selfish no hero is selfish.

Then the most heartbreaking voice to hear was Nora's   
Dad you are the flash, you suppose to save me, help me dad, after all that I have sacrificed

Barry pleading for these voices or echoes of doubt darkened his mind till I felt calm and still feeling warmth he heard the most angelic sweet voice of Caitlin telling him, 

Get up, Barry, fight the dark, Harness the light within you, come back to me come back into arms.

With the loudest scream he would muster in mind screaming Caitlin's name; giving him the strength to wake for temporary cold coma into warmth of Caitlin's arms. During the embrace Caitlin whispered to Barry kissing him on the cheek

"Thank you for coming to me"

Barry breaks part of their hug to face her putting his hands on her stroking her hair telling her;

"Thank you for saving me, being my light out of the dark" 

and he seals his gratitude and love for Caitlin with kiss on the lips. The kiss full of love passion that it made Caitlin giggle a moment pulling him apart from to get some air as she told him,

"You are lucky, that Cisco had backup necklace for me. " grasping on the flash energy balance necklace around her neck. 

The rest of team flash; Cisco, Ralph and Wells greeted him well wishes and on the back. Then the alternative came out the shadows and said 

"Hate to break this up we got a problem that needs to be handled; my brother he is determined in destroying me and you, the flash."

Barry asked out loud "Why?"  
Team flash looked at Barry as if he had lost his mind, Caitlin sighed and pretended, 

"Barry the cold must have knocking you out cold, remember you saved the alternative while her and her brother were fighting you got between there entry sources on the day of our anniversary party you acted weird all night"

"Acting weird, all night he has been acting weird all this week." Added Cisco   
Ralph added "Yeah. He is acting like a totally different Barry sometimes."

Caitlin looked at Barry's face then the alternative which she had this somewhat guilty look on as she said   
"I will track my brother see if I can find and report back later"

She faded into purple shadow and disappeared. Ralph made that comment they both looked like the truth was out and when she realized that she sighed taking Barry aside informing the team

"That sounds like a job for Doctor snow to examine her husbands head, see if his head is screwed on just right."  
Everyone on team flash laugh at Caitlin's joke, but all jokes aside as Caitlin pushed Barry into the examine room then wham Snow slaps Barry in the face demanding  
"Tell me what the frost is going on flash, no more lies husband, or are you even my husband."

"Caitlin please, I am sorry, I wanted to you sooner, but..."  
"But what .... flash, just want the truth and I might not freeze you again."  
"I fell in love with you, Caitlin"  
"What did you say."  
"I am in love with you, Caitlin, and you deserve the truth. I am Barry from Earth one, I was transported here by the alternative."  
Caitlin asked, "and who are you Barry in your earth? "  
Barry answered, " I am still the flash, i was married to Iris I did have a daughter Nora."  
"Was married did have a daughter?" Caitlin affirm and Barry admits "I lost them both, lost my daughters existence in the present because she wouldn't go Back to the Future and because of that Iris blamed me and divorced me."

Barry trying his best not cry as Caitlin proceeded to ask;  
"And on this earth what I am to you?"  
Barry admitted, "My best and loyal friend."  
"Who loves you?" Caitlin added  
"What?"  
"If I love you in this earth my heart tells me I love you on yours as well."  
"I didn't know how could I have been so clueless in seeing it."

Barry sitting down shaking his head in regret not seeing the truth of heart was standing right in front of him but as she sat next to him held his hand, he took her hand as well and admitted, 

"I may not remember being your husband, but being you husband made me see how care and love you Caitlin thank you for loving me unconditionally."

He kisses her on the cheek, but after he does that she turns away from him and tells him

"Let's say I believe you, you are a Barry from another earth let me ask one question. If you had a choice go back your earth or stay on this earth which one you choose?" 

Before Barry could answer the alternative appears and informs the Barry and Caitlin;   
"I found my brother we need to come up with battleplan for what my brother has in mind is much worst than I predicted."

At the central city power plant the opposition appeared on the roof the plant laughing and giddy knowing what had plan was going to give the city a boom and leave the city a run for its money using his powers along with flash to make a mushroom cloud over the power plant 

The opposition screams "now you are under my reign central city and you can thank my sister and the flash for that"

He laughs as his deadly mushroom surrounds the power plant. Barry, Caitlin and the alternative entered the star labs control room, as the red warning siren shadowing over the room as Wells and Cisco look at the monitors to see the opposition and his mushroom cloud over the power plants. Barry looks as the opposition on the monitors he notices the opposition is looking at him and tells him, 

"You and me are connected flash thanks to my sister, I know when you are coming, I have most of your powers but I all need your powers to achieve my absolute goal. So let's make a trade your powers flash for your life of central city. You have one hour to make your decision." 

Then monitors turn into white noise as the mushroom cloud destroy the cameras at the plant. Barry Allen looks at Caitlin thinking maybe If sacrifices his powers he might be to live a happy and normal life with Caitlin. But still some part of him wanted to go his earth but he couldn't do that without his powers. What was Barry Allen, the flash to do to make a ultimate sacrifice.


	6. Chapter Six I will come back to you

Barry Allen was at the speed force lab alone pacing back and forth unsure of what choice to make. Barry was worried and pacing so much he didn't realize that Caitlin was watching him seeing that this Barry was a bit different than her Barry this Barry was doubtful but her Barry was confident. But looking and remembering their kisses their embraces she felt the Barry she loved. She felt being cherish and love as if it was going to be their even though before they would go on out field alone his Barry would kiss, hold on her and will whisper 

I will come back for you

Maybe this the time for this Barry to know despite him being a different world Barry that no matter what he will come back for her because he loves her now and always will. Caitlin calls Barry during his doubtful pace;

"Barry"  
Barry turns looks at her with heartbreaking face asks  
"What I should do?"  
"Be the flash Barry Allen? That is what me and everyone wants you to be."  
"I can't be the flash if I Sacrifice my powers. I can't sacrifice my powers and be the flash without no to save?"  
Caitlin goes to him holds him to stop the self doubt in his mind whispers in his ear  
"Don't think about that now just sing to me and I will dance with you."  
"Sing, dance. Caitlin"  
Snow says "Screw time; all that matter is now, you and me, please"

He sighed trying to think of song to her feeling like an idiot in asking but he truly wanted to know.

"Caitlin what is our song? Do we a have song?   
Caitlin giggles and replies "Of we have a song. The question is you know it?" It is "I'll come back for you" by Max Schneider" 

Caitlin started to hum the song and sway with Barry, He closed his eyes to humming remembering the song she was humming. Then he remembered in this earth watch Caitlin in stars labs alone humming that song he remembered asking about it so remember hearing on YouTube so he started to sing to Caitlin with love in his heart for her. 

I'll come back for you  
Back some day for you

If it's too hard for you  
Then do what you gotta do  
But I can't turn around when I just figured out what I need so be.  
But baby,  
I'll come back for you,  
Back some day for you.

And the distance could kill us or make us strong.  
It ain't right to be apart from you for so long.  
And this world is out to get us but  
Baby don't be jealous  
Cause I'll come back for you,  
Back some day for you.  
I'll come back for you,  
Back some day for you.  
I'd give anything to be with you

After swaying and singing they both cried knowing this truly might be the last time together. But not wanting to lose hope not this time around he make one promise to Caitlin to give her comfort in her heart for both of them,

So he whispered to her, "I will come back for you."  
Caitlin's eyes bulge out parted from his embrace for a moment and said   
"What did you just say?"  
"I will come back for you, Caitlin"  
With all the passion and love in her heart and soul she kisses him and he kisses back. Barry didn't want this moment to end so using the speed force he told Caitlin   
"Hold on Caitlin, don't let go"  
Caitlin worries about him using powers what if opposition absorbs them, "Barry don't Not now what about the opposition."  
"I am not worry about the opposition because of you I got a plan but right now I want to be with you."

Barry kisses her again as her and him are the speed force together. They moved as one he keep kissing all over slowly, Caressing every part of her body, Caitlin touching every part of Barry not letting go of him as promised. Her glowing with light feeling light, the hope and love of Barry with each passing flash. Barry and Caitlin were making love inside the speed force every fiber of their being was sealed in time filled with love and passion for one another. As the flash of light; speed and time in midst of light in the speed force Barry eyes were locked on Caitlin's he stroked her hair; pulls into a soft kiss as he made one wish to Caitlin 

"I wish we stay here you and me."  
"Me too, Barry" Caitlin said then kissing him back stroking his back tracing her down his body as she reached his hand grasped her hand between her fingers. As their hands were she moved their hands to over her chest where his heart is and Caitlin added;  
"But because your heart we both know that we can't stay, for we have central city to save."  
Then Barry using his grasp hands of Caitlin's to pull her into a passionate as the speed force slowly faded and the force laid them down in each other arms full of love and warm despite the uncertainty of their future awaits them.

After their time in the speed force together they were getting dressing preparing for the final battle. Caitlin looking at Barry watching him put on the flash suit she smiling   
knowing now no matter which Barry he was, to her he will always be Barry Allen, the flash; the man that she will always love. But a tingle of cold rush through breathe a sign of caution from snow frost and when she turn to the opposition smiling at her telling her, 

"Hello Caitlin Snow or should I say hello Mrs Flash"   
The flash stunned to the opposition holding Caitlin captive his heart drop on his knees pleading the opposition   
"Please let her go take me."  
"I will take you flash but your Mrs's here is my insurance that you do so, you don't have time yet but as thanks for giving me your power I give you simple choice give me my sister and i will give your wife, have my sister to me at the power plant in a hour and she all yours again"  
The flash tried to speed to catch Caitlin going with the opposition but with his speed the opposition was able to get away with Caitlin and choice sacrifice that laid before him. 

The alternative appears to flash telling him,   
"I should have told sooner of how ruthless my brother was going to be."  
"You know I have no choice but to give your brother I am not going to lose another person in my life I love."  
"I know I understand I must hand myself to brother but you have must not hand yourself over to my brother he will kill you just to have your powers you have no idea what he could do with him."  
"I have pretty good idea what he may do that is why I have plan to ensure he does no good with my powers."  
The alternative pats him on the shoulder, and tells him,   
"You are willing to save from my brother I am willing help save your wife."  
"By the I haven't thanked you for opening my eyes to see Caitlin is the one I want in my life now and forever."  
The alternative smiled and said "You can thank me and when save; you, Caitlin and central city from my brother."  
And together they faded out the speed lab and put Barry's plan to into motion even though he loves central city the only thing that matter was getting Caitlin and saving her no matter what the cost he needed to pay


	7. Chapter Seven All That Needs To Be Saved

The opposition had Caitlin tied to a chair dangling on top the central city roof on false move she would fall. The opposition looking at Caitlin not all seeing a freckle of fear or worry in her face. Curious as to why he asked,

"Why are not scared your world is ending?"  
"Because my husband will save the world like he has done he will beat you?"  
He walks toward leans in front her wiggling the chair. Informing her;  
"Save the world but if he does not save you? His wife dangling in balance of life and death, it might be to save central city but might be fast enough to save you."  
She leans towards not a wink of fear in her cold blue eyes says   
"He is the fastest man in world. He will save me and central city and I will have the pleasure to lock you in meta prison forever"

The opposition laughed as wiggle her chair some more but holding the chair to make she doesn't fall not yet at least as he said,  
"I have the power of husbands and once he let's go of all he has left just to have you safe I will make sure their be no flash left to save world. Now if I were you Mrs flash don't move too much or down you into the ground."

Then a lighting strike suddenly hits the opposition throws him off balance tipping off Caitlin chair. As she starts to fall the a flash of light comes towards as Barry catches her before landing on the ground. Caitlin in his arms about the kiss when a red lighting strikes the both tears them apart in two different directions. Barry got threw to left and Caitlin to right but the alternative was able to help her and hide her and tells   
"Stay hidden, I give you signal take off your necklace and make icicle and throw it your husband."  
"But..." Caitlin know this might hurt her husband the alternative told her;  
"But nothing your husband wants you to do this. I know he might a man from a different earth but he loves you and trusts you ensure my brother does no harm to you or your city or your earth."  
The alternative about to leave when Caitlin stop her hold her arm and asking her;  
"Why did bring this barry to this earth what my barry he is,.."  
"He is alive in Barry's earth and missing you terrible but knows that you are safe and happy love with him he wants to be happy no matter what because this barry is the barry of your future."

Then alternative whispers Barry's signal to her. And then the alternative left Caitlin with the thought her earth and this barry are one same always have been.Barry groan trying to get up from the pain of the opposition's red lightening strike he was getting stronger but hoped that his plan would still work. The opposition came out his red cloud kicks Barry back to the ground.  
The opposition tells him; "Silly flash risking your only way home by wasting your powers just to save one person."  
"She is not just one person she is my future."  
"Awe how romantic" he criticizes "please flash are you telling me that you not going to save the world."  
"No I am not but you know I always will come for Caitlin"

And that was the signal Caitlin needed to hear. She took off her necklace freeze up an icicle throws it Barry. As the icicle is throw barry he speeds towards it. It feels like it going to slow motion all once time slowing for Barry to get the icicle. But see the opposition coming ahead of him he starts to worry him. The opposition grabs the icicle thinking he has won but Then the purple lighting shine as he sees his sister already has the icicle in her hands. Using her flash energy that she absorb from Barry along with his she transfer 

Barry is the last one the icicle with to transfer his flash energy back into himself he stabs himself in the arm and then boom semisontic blasting barry, the opposition and the alternative three separate directions and all barry could see was dark and feel was pain as heard the screams of Caitlin in the background. 

Hours after the final attack Cisco and Ralph three the opposition to meta prison blocking him from his powers being used. The alternative enter to face her brother. Ralph and Cisco left to be with their friends; Caitlin grief stricken with the fact her husband is coma. The alternative volunteer to watch her brother so they find a way to wake up Barry. Once Ralph and Cisco were out of sight the opposition laughed   
"You know his dying right, sister?"  
"Yes, I know but Barry Allen is strong and Caitlin is smart they make a good team unlike you and I brother. I don't understand why do I hate the flash so much. "  
"Why do choose him over me your brother you saved him gave him a second chance in life but not me?"  
"I gave you plenty of chances you are the one decided to your power for your own gain and not others and..."   
"And what sister to be taking advantage of be used for not being thank or appreciated like you sister. You are too Gullible to understand that you are wasting your power on ungrateful world."

The alternative shaking his head in disappointment as he wasn't getting what he was trying to say.   
"It is sad brother that your hate and Overindulgence power is making unable to the pain you inflict on others." 

Caitlin sat by Barry's side he has not yet waking up Cisco grabs her shoulder comforting her. He informs her   
"Ralph and I lock the scum that did this to Barry we have to find way to walk barry."  
"I know where is the alternative I need she any or bit of Barry's powers to he phase him awake"  
Ralph told her "she is with her brother she wanted to talk some sense into him but I highly doubt it will work"  
Caitlin kiss barry on the forehead then on the cheek and whispers to him   
"I am holding on your promise flash you promise me Barry you would come back to me"  
After her kisses and whispers she left as she told Ralph and Cisco to stay with him and call if anything changes. Back at the meta prison the opposition just sat down scolded his sister   
"I don't care about I feel about others dear I care you don't care two wits about me than you perfectly good strangers. You got what you wanted me lock up hostage with no use of my powers. You might has well just put me out my misery."  
Caitlin added herself to the conversation, "that can still be arranged."  
"Well isn't Mrs flash dear sister, do you want to give her the bad news of should I"  
"What bad news that my husband is coma and won't wake up." Caitlin already knowing this. But the opposition added   
"Worst than that sweetheart because of you he is dying."  
The alternative added "this is not her fault brother."  
"Well then it is must your fault sis after you brought him to his future which now his past present and future is coming to halt."  
The alternative goes to caitlin and urging her; "Caitlin don't listen to him"  
"I am not but me and Barry have watched back to the future too many times to know that if Barry is dying that means his existence is dying along with him past present and his future."  
The opposition laugh and pointing out to sister "Hit nail on head sweetheart, you are right sister she is smart but she smart to save to her husband to take him back to the past which he and her hates."   
Caitlin said "I am pretty smart unlike you now shut your mouth before I give a cold smack in the face."

Caitlin pulls the alternative aside to talk and find a way to get Barry wake and back to the past before his existence vanishes.


	8. Chapter Eight The Way to the Past to the Future

Caitlin and the alternative went to Dr. Wells to help Barry wake up Caitlin tells Dr. Wells,   
"The alternative and I have found way to wake Barry"  
"Well so have I Dr. Snow-Allen but we both know that great mind think alike. That we thinking using the alternative blood by using to restart Barry's heart."  
The alternative took Syringe stabs herself in the arm took a vile of her and handed to Wells restart Barry's heart. Caitlin asked   
"How long it will take."  
Wells answer " Give me an half an hour it will be ready. Gives thanks to the alternative so willing to give her blood."  
Wells left on the cure to wake up Barry. The alternative and Caitlin alone, she sat crying letting go of the worry and fear for Barry that was consuming her. The alternative walked to her gave her a tissue sat by her and apologized   
"I am sorry Caitlin, for what me and my brother did you."  
"What do you mean? it was all your brother's fault." Caitlin told her  
The alternative shook her head, "No my brother was in way I was my fault. I brought Barry to his future with you. He just ...."  
Caitlin asked "Just what"  
The alternative began to tell a story to Caitlin the one should have told Barry earlier but Caitlin deserved to know too, 

"He saved me, on the day of your anniversary me and my brother had a fight in middle of central city my bother in the midst of killing me the flash step in and that is how the flash's powers became link to me and my brothers. When Barry knocked and saw you running to him. My heart ache for you and him and when I absorb the flash's   
Powers I went into the speed force went back to his past and saw the pain and misery he was without so I want him to see the truth give the chance to see you and him married, happy and in love. Now where I am I put his and yours past and future at risk. You know once he wakes he has to back to the past to live out his future."

Caitlin wipe her tears with the tissue the alternative gave her. Caitlin tells her,   
"I know, Barry for our first date he um." Caitlin trying not to cry but proceed to tell the alternative the tale, "Barry he um inviting me to apartment about one month after him and Iris divorced, he cooked dinner all my favorite foods, and then we had couple drinks, and then we popped popcorn curled up together and watch the first back to the future movie then a week later had second date he came over to my place I cook him dinner and we watched the second back to the future. Then finally the week after we went to movies in the park at central city park and watch third back to the future and um when it got the part where Clara and doctor brown danced we dance and that is when we had our first real kiss and everything seem to fall into place after that. And I promise myself on that night I was never going to doubt myself again and fight for who I loved. So I am going to fight Barry because I love him, I made vow to him and God that would be through good and back in sickness and health. I am not going to let him die."  
That is when Caitlin bawled into The alternative's arms as she didn't Barry die not now nor ever. But sigh of hope came when Dr, wells entered and said   
"It is done and ready."  
That is all the Hope Caitlin needed to save her husband to help find his way back to past to go his future. After all she felt Barry was her doc brown to his Clara. Willing to back to future with him no matter what. 

Barry still in meta lab no change since Caitlin left. Caitlin seeing him lifeless and cold and expressionless face. Wiping tears she took a deep breathe. Dr. Wells hands Caitlin the vile of serum to help Barry wake up. She inserted the vile into a needle fill it with the alternative's blood then Caitlin stood before Barry kissed his lips. Then she took another deep breath. And with all the strength she could muster and thrust the needle into heart. The alternative's blood rush through Barry's heart the blood sparked and flared and Barry's heart start to slow then flashes of lightening sparks Barry's heart to beat faster as Barry jolted his eyes open and jolted into Caitlin's arms.

Caitlin squeals for as she grasped Barry tight in her arms, Barry moans, "Caitlin too tight." She let's go a bit from her embrace but kisses Barry instead after parting from their they share much soft warm hug as Barry whispers to Caitlin   
"Sorry for scaring you but I told I'll come back for you."  
She giggled with tears of joy, as he wipes them smiles at everyone Cisco, Ralph, Wells and even at the alternative grateful to what he had in front him. But when turn to Caitlin to see the sadness in her face he knew   
"I have to go back "  
She nodded yes she pouted and hugging him once hating that she would have to let him go. Barry stroking her hair comforting her the best he can by humming"I'll come back for you" by Max Schneider. The alternative walked over to them and told them,  
"I am sorry "   
Barry mouthed to the alternative "It is ok" for all Barry wanted to do was hold Caitlin til she stopped crying. After the cries and hugs Caitlin helps Barry up to his they walk down to the speed force lab as they say their goodbyes. Caitlin told him while holding him while walking,  
"I don't want to want to say goodbye."  
Barry agreed "I know me either so don't just say see ya soon" as slowly turns her towards to face her touching her face wiping the last remaining tears from her kisses her cheek and whispers in her,   
"Thank you for loving me Caitlin, I am sorry for taking you for granted and not seeing you as something more than a friend but from on I will always keep my promise to you I'll come back you."   
He takes off the his flash bracelet Caitlin gave him looking at the alternative reminding him of she told him,  
Once you let this bracelet go all will make sense in the flash's heart  
The alternative nodded to him as she was right everything did make sense in the flash's heart and had to go back to make it right. So he handed the bracelet to gulches the bracelet with her hands and his. Barry kisses them tells her,   
"Hold on this from me I don't lose it not ever again."  
Caitlin nods sighs telling him one glimmer of their future, "when you are ready to let go Iris just take me by the hand ask me out for dinner to watch the first back to future and for the next two dates will make a habit and be together just as we are now."   
She gives one last kiss on the lips and tells him sweet cute southern accent.  
"Now come back my Emmet for I am your doc brown to your Clara." 

Barry clucked loved how she made him laugh even laugh at the worst of times The alternative hated to ruin their moment but it was time for him to back. The alternative walked towards clears her throat says   
"It is time, Barry "  
Barry still holds Caitlin as he walks the alternative to go back the past. As Barry and Caitlin parted their hands Barry and the alternative flashed together. As they vanished Caitlin drop yo her knees as Cisco and Ralph and Wells comforted her. But all the sorrow faded in an instant when Barry enters the speed force lab as says   
"I told you I would come back to you. "  
Caitlin could not be more happy to see Barry in his flash suit healthy, stronger, and most importantly alive. She runs into his arms they kissed and never parted from each other again. While in her arms he told her   
"And I finally know what the missing piece in my heart."  
"What piece was that flash" Caitlin asks   
Barry kisses her and tells her   
"The missing piece was you you make heart Mrs Caitlin SnowBarry Allen"   
"SnowBarry!" Cisco screams "that is their team name! Still the king of all names!" Cisco shouting triumph while Ralph does the crazy expression while pointing at Cisco and Wells shaking his in embarrassment Caitlin and Barry laughing together holding one another as they kissed once more and now with the future made right all that matters was the past being the way should be.


	9. Chapter Nine The Past Being Made Right

In the midst of the speed force with the alternative Barry Allen was reflecting back to the times with future he had with Caitlin. While in the midst of the speed force he saw glimmer of a flash of the future barry back with Caitlin. All was well all Barry needed to do was correct the past to ensure the future he saw stays that way. 

The alternative told him, "Soon time to let go Barry Be happy and learn from the gift I gave you. Thanks for freeing from my brother's evil clutches and I will ensure you will help you protect people not hurt them"   
She smiles at Barry lets go Barry to wave good as the alternative fades away. Barry us his to flash back to the time before the alternative took him. 

Within instance of a flash Barry was back in the mediator's office with Iris yelling at him;  
Iris pushes his hands off her, that throws Barry off balance and trips from his own speed onto floor as the mediator was surprised to see Barry there and had she the curiousness to ask,   
"How did you there so fast?"  
Iris burns Barry by saying, "He has fast reflexes, some of the time but fast enough to save what or who he truly cares about right Barry."  
Barry snapped, "That is not fair, Iris."  
Iris chuckled, "Fair! What is not fair is sharing you with the world."  
Barry screamed "Iris enough! Please fine yes it was all my fault I take full responsibility for your issues but you need to take responsibility to of what is happening right now." 

The mediator trying pretend this was not awkward enough she decides to Play coy and let barry say what he needed to say. But Iris was not going to have about to walk the door not care if mediator saw or not he flashes towards Iris   
"I am sorry iris but you are right you and me haven't been right for while and it is time for both of us to let go move and be happy Iris"   
So barry signs the papers and walks out the mediator's office.   
The mediator surprised with just witness she ask "Has your ex always been that fast."  
"Yes but fast to save our marriage but he is right" pauses to sign divorce papers and finish saying "we both need to move on be happy"

When Barry came out Caitlin rushes to his side knowing for a fact he wasn't ok.   
Barry asks Caitlin, "Why Caitlin, why has this happened?"  
Caitlin pulls him into a hug tells him, " Not even the best of heroes like you can save everything Barry. But I am here and will always be."

While still in their embrace a brush of fierce wind was felt between them tearing them apart across the street as Barry using a speed force to catch Caitlin. He catches her as the opposition appear one final time and says to them  
"Told you you two couldn't get rid of me that easily"   
The opposition about to throw one his red lighting strike before boom his punches him the face knocking him out then fades away as Cisco and Ralph vibe to meta handcuffs the opposition once and for all.

"Sorry flash, this guy needs a good extra holding cell. Thanks for taking care of our dear friend miss. snow"

Barry still holding looks at her while telling Cisco "It was my pleasure to do so." He slowly drops Caitlin down to her feet to as Caitlin says "Thanks for always catching me, Barry."

Barry smiles at her but he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her but he knew had to wait for now but Caitlin was definitely worth the wait. But he sighs replies with   
"Always happy to catch you, like you have always catched me in a figurative sense."

Caitlin hugs him and tells him "I am always here for Barry all you need is to ask."  
"Speaking of ask" Barry smoothing out his a bit nervous he asks "Would like to go for a cup of coffee at Java's?" Caitlin teases a bit "Barry, are you asking me out on a coffee date?"  
Barry trying to lied "No, just um just I am thirsty I thought you were too."  
" I am just playing with you, Barry, and yes I am thirsty so why no let's go get a cup of coffee."  
Barry chuckles lets Caitlin take lead and as they walk to Java's. While they walk to Java's it was hard not to take Caitlin by the hand and hold it tight and never let go. Barry instead asks her, "So what are your favorite foods?"  
"My favorite food? Barry are you okay? You seem weirdly cheerful after just signing divorce papers." 

Barry didn't know how to answer her. All he could was chuckled and smiled at her and Just said "Can a friend ask about her favorite foods?"  
"I guess, well my favorite foods are well anything Italian really?"  
"Italian I like Italian too especially lasagna my mom she um.." trying not cry Barry's mom would have loved Caitlin as daughter-in-law he missed her" Caitlin took his hand said "I miss my dad he made great lasagna too just like your mom maybe we should exchange family receipts."   
Caitlin giggles as Barry chuckled with they were holding hands when Caitlin noticed she smiled at him. Barry didn't want to let go of her hand but then made to the door of Java's he let go of her hand to open the door for her. She was about through but Barry surprised her by shutting the door quickly for when couldn't wait any longer to ask her,   
"Instead of exchanging recipes how I cook you mine and you cook me yours. Maybe a dinner and movie how I know that you haven't seen the back to the future trilogy which still baffles me."   
Barry chuckled Caitlin chuckles with him and tells him,   
"Well sure under one condition you cook at your place first night, then I cook the next night?"  
"What about the third night?" Barry asked   
Caitlin remember seeing in central city gazette that in three weeks central city park is having back to future movie marathon so she tells him;   
"Well in three weeks central city park having movies in park featuring back to the future movie marathon starting at 6 maybe we cab a nice Italian picnic how about that for our third date, Barry Allen."  
Opening the door back open for her as she passes him takes her hand again tells her,  
"Sounds prefect, Dr. Snow."  
They enter Java's together got their coffee together, drank together and talk about each other getting know one another. As they finished their coffee, they started to walk out but Caitlin blocked the door and told him,  
"Not so fast, flash, we got some things to settle first."  
"Like what, " Barry playing coy   
Caitlin tilts her head leans close to him and asks "When is our first date going to be? Since we have our third date planned already."   
Barry steps closer to her takes her hand that holding the door bar, he smirks asked,   
"Will Tonight suit you Dr. Snow?" He is about to lean in and kiss her but she pushes back pull the door bar opening the door his hand and footing slip as he trips on to the ground. Caitlin giggles as she smiles at holds out her hands he grabs it. She picks him up on his feet and tells him  
"Sounds prefect, Mr. Allen."

Hours passed Barry was cooking up a storm his mom's lasagna, strawberry nut salad, and for dessert chocolate covered Cannolis. He open the red wine, set the dinner on the table, dimmed the lights got the movie ready. Then Barry's heart skipped a beat when the doorbell rang he went to the door look at the mirror by the door checked himself over he looked good and he was ready. But he wasn't ready for how beautiful Caitlin would look as he saw in stretch-knit calf-length dress featuring a plunging V-neckline, long sleeves, and darting at the bust.

Barry was lost for words at first but he clear his throat to tell her,   
"Caitlin, you look beautiful."  
"Thank you," she enters his touches his tie and says "You look not bad yourself, Barry. Very handsome indeed."  
Barry shows her to the dinning room touches her back helps to her seat, treats her like a queen, pours her the wines fill her plate of food. Then he sits and serves himself then says,   
"Bon appétit, Dr. Snow." Holds up his glass of wine, Caitlin holds up her glass, says   
"Thank you, and cheers, Mr. Allen" they cling glasses and take sip of their wine and then began eating their dinner. After eating their dinner Barry excuses himself to get the dessert he so tells her,   
"Make yourself at home, head to the living room, kick off your heals. I will get popcorn the desert made chocolate covered Cannolis."  
Caitlin say "Why, Barry Allen going all out tonight, thank you, I will definitely make myself home certainly did when made pies together, we should definitely do that again this thanksgiving."   
Caitlin starts kicking off her heals as her feet were killing her. She jump on the couch putting her feet up on couch as well; making herself up at home ready to eat and relax watching a movie together. Caitlin never thought this day would happen she never thought her and Barry would be out on a date. But she was with him and she couldn't be more happy. 

Barry returned with the Cannolis and popcorn something sweet and salty for the movie. When Barry saw Caitlin laying on the couch as comfortable as she can he smiled and told her,   
"I am happy you are making yourself comfortable, Caitlin, ready to watch the movie?"  
She sits up as Caitlin tells him, "Ready as I will ever be."

Barry puts down the snacks turns on the tv and plays the movie. About half way through the movie Barry and Caitlin were about to sleep in each other's arms when Barry's flash beeper started beeping, Barry moaned seeing the beeper message from Cisco that robbery was taking place at the bank. He turned to see asleep Caitlin in his arms. Barry hated to leave Caitlin , but remember his future with her he knew that Caitlin would always there and he promised her would always come back to her.

So Barry kisses Caitlin on head lays her down on his couch turns off the tv and movie and Barry writes her notes then he flashes off to save the city. About 4 in the morning Caitlin wakes up alone in Barry's apartment. Caitlin calls his name when she got no answer she knows he is off saving the city. Then she found the note from Barry which read;

Dear Caitlin   
I am sorry about leaving you, had to save city but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. We did not finish the movie but we can do that another night maybe your place your dads lasagna. I will bring the second back to the while we the best for last. Please don't worry about me, Caitlin because I promise I'll come back for you. Barry


	10. Chapter Ten Someone New To Be Crazy About

The flash glimmered with sunrise as he spent the all night chasing and capturing bank robbers. The sunrise as Barry Allen returned expecting Caitlin gone probably at star labs by now but when he flash back to his apartment his heart leaped to see Caitlin making breakfast pancakes and eggs and she was dressed in his large star labs shirt. Her back was turned towards the oven flipping the pancakes and whisking the eggs when was startled to see Barry smiling and in awe of her as Barry said,   
"Please proceed, by the way you look in my star labs shirt."  
"Well I woke up found your note, which sweet by the way, and I thought why not make you breakfast you must be starving after long night saving the city and all"  
Barry sat at the bar towards the kitchen watching her cook breakfast as he told her,   
"Thank you, Caitlin you didn't have to do that, Iris was never too Keen on making breakfast she is wasn't a good cook."  
Caitlin sighed as place the food in front them with worried look on her face. By the time he said it he should have said anything about Iris it should be about them focusing on their future not his past so he apologized,   
"I am sorry Caitlin I shouldn't have mentioned Iris, i ...."  
"Barry please, don't be sorry you and iris have been through a lot. I just want to know if us if this" she points to herself and Barry, but Barry takes her hand and assures her, 

"Remember, awhile back you said you and i made the perfect pair?"  
She giggled for she was kidding at time but after he stay with her all when she got sick Caitlin kind of wish that she could move on with him after Ronnie wish that Barry was the one for someone new to crazy about. Caitlin tells her,  
"Well, i was joking at that time but when you stay with me and took care of me let's just say back then I wish things were different like this."  
Barry was shock she had feels for him all that and she never told him.  
"Caitlin you had feelings for me all that time? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Barry, you didn't ask besides I knew you loved Iris and I thought nothing would change until now that is, which I am wondering what changed Barry?"

Barry he want to tell her the truth about everything that will happen in the future between them for it was somewhat the reason; for the change but after what happened with Iris Caitlin always being there for him. Barry starting truly seeing what was important to him as he saw Caitlin as a woman he could always love. But for some reason he didn't want to tell her just yet of their future he saw back to the future too many times to know telling about a person's future can be messy. 

So he tells her; "Caitlin, what changed was that you made me realized that you are the someone new I want to be crazy about." Barry leans in and kisses Caitlin soft and sweet on the lips that made her heart fluttered 

After the soft and sweet kiss Barry and Caitlin knew they were both starting at good place. They finished their breakfast decide on lunch date to finish the first back to the future. Then later that night they agreed to dinner at Caitlin's place for her father's lasagna. After breakfast, Caitlin took a shower got back into her dress. After kissing Barry whispering him between kisses   
"See you soon"

About an hour later Caitlin got changed went to Java's to get coffee for everyone she felt generous and happy due to Barry finally seeing her as something more than friends. After getting the coffee and stepping out of the door of Java's she this purple cloud Surrounds her as the alternative appears in front of Caitlin, Caitlin getting into her fighting stance demands   
"Who are you what do want?"  
"Caitlin, I don't wish to hurt you, but my brother the opposition he does both physically and mentally."  
"Why? He does your brother want to hurt me? And why should I trust you? Caitlin questioned. The alternative answered both questions with same answered  
"Because we both trust the flash, if you love him, Caitlin which I know don't listen to my brothers lies trust your heart that Barry loves no matter what or when start it the point he is yours and forever your Barry Allen." The alternative and along with her purple smoke disappeared. And Caitlin keeps walking with her coffee to star labs. 

At star labs knowing he was trapped in past in this prison feeling useless. But lucky for him he had a masterful wit and maybe he thought the future would get him out. As Ralph and Cisco were making their rounds in the meta human prison with smirk on his face he has an idea to get himself out. Cisco and Ralph were making their rounds checking on prisoners every five seconds they would hear slam or bang coming from somewhere. They heard at least maybe ten bangs and slams then silence but they were shocked to find the unconscious opposition in his prison cell. 

Barry was at Joe's office in the ccpd he wanted to tell joe how sorry he was for hurting Iris. Joe ensuring him that iris and him had it rough and he was sorry for not trying harder to urge them to find the hope again within each other but since nothing worked he knew that they both weren't happy together anymore. 

Joe just kept saying "I just want you two be be happy that is all"

Joe gave Barry hug and Barry decided to tell Joe "I am happy, I know Iris will be too."  
After the hug he decided that waiting to Joe about him and Caitlin would be best. 

So Barry tells Joe, "So I am going to star labs, check on this latest meta human prisoner we got. I have unfinished business to deal with him."

Joe tells him to be careful as Barry leaves. Just as Barry left Joe's office Barry noticed everyone and everything stopped like paused in time. Then the purple cloud came over him, The alternative appears and tells him 

"Flash, go run fast to star labs my brother has a plan and it's not good for you or Caitlin. Go!"

The flash, speeds out the alternative's purple cloud goes to the stars labs before it is too late. Caitlin arrives at stars labs just as Ralph and Cisco wheel in the unconscious opposition into her medical lab. She hands Ralph and Cisco their coffee and asks them,  
"What happened to him?"  
"He's what happen." Ralph said then Cisco added, "He did it to himself, we need to put a Suicide watch on him."  
They put him on a Gurney as Caitlin looked over him. Ralph and Cisco leave as their coffee was too strong for the both them so they left to sweeten their coffee. As they left Caitlin examines the opposition. She found cut on the head was about to get gloves on when she felt dizzy hearing a voice her head saying

Everything is fine. No need for gloves, you know what you need to heel him. 

Caitlin felt her frost powers breathe through her as snow frost appeared. Snow frost turns goes towards the opposition as her hand tingles with frost. She slowly raises her hand, the opposition opens his eyes so fast grabs her frost hand. 

The opposition tells her "Thank you, future Mrs flash for you and I are going to be joined"  
In midst of a drop of her frost power dropped into the opposition's head wound the flash speed in too late as the frost dropped into the opposition of the blood and boom a frost cloud spread blowing the flash to the ground as the frost cloud faded the opposition and Caitlin were found gone. The alternative appeared just as Ralph and Cisco entered helping Barry up as he told the alternative   
"I was too late, your brother and Caitlin are join with her powers how can we stop him"  
The alternative looked at Barry and told "With our powers and your love for once we are going to kill my brother to save your future."


	11. Chapter Eleven The Power Of Love vs Obsession

Barry pacing frazzled as the alternative stood there telling him,  
"We have to go, Flash. My brother and Caitlin are now joined."  
Barry stopped himself in his tracks and asked the alternative,   
"What you mean joined, like possessed or what married."  
The alternative sighed "Both in a way, yes him and Caitlin are in basically two bodies in one along with two souls joined and linked."  
"Is there a way to separate them" Barry asked   
"Yes, but means dissolving my brother's powers once and for all." The alternative admits.   
But the alternative had more to admit having her brother's powers means also a major sacrifice for her. The reason why she didn't want to admit was because if she did the flash would lose his focus on her. When the flash's focus should be mainly on Caitlin and ensure their future together that is all that mattered.

The opposition now joint with Caitlin; two souls in one body, with his and Caitlin powers never felt more powerful than before with the flash's powers. The opposition felt he could cool the world with a snap of a finger if wanted to. The only problem he felt Caitlin 's love and heart for Barry and the city he heard her inner voice telling him,

"The flash will stop you and separate me all bad guys like you never get the happy ending."

The opposition laughed and told her, "Keep telling yourself that but right now you are stuck with me, now that I have you what shall we do, hmm about we freeze this town to death and it can just be me and you me"

The flash and the alternative suddenly appeared together from behind the opposition who turned to face them as he said, "Well, look who decided to show up just in time to freeze the world,"

The alternative face her brother telling him, "There is no way brother, I am not going let you destroy this earth or any other earth, let Caitlin let go give her back to the flash, you don't want her, for i know what you really want."

"What is that. dear sis?"  
"Me, brother, you and i as one, together, we are family after all, just for once be the brother, I know you are and let Caitlin go, and you can have me no fighting."

Barry yells "No!" Barry steps in front of the alternative to try a different approach speak to Caitlin's soul he knew if their new found love was strong her soul and body would come back to her all he needed to do was just reach for her.

"Caitlin, i know you can hear me, please step of the opposition prove to him that our love can't separate us" Barry pleas

The opposition laughs, thinking the flash's approach wasn't until all the sudden he screams in agony. Barry mystified in what he was now witnessing Caitlin's soul pulling out the opposition's body Caitlin in like hollowed image like a mirror looking at Barry telling him, 

"Barry, I don't what to do what should i do?"  
"Just take my hand, Caitlin trust me, you saved me so many times and ways please, we made each other a promise, come back to me just like i will always come back for you, take my hand, " Barry pleas 

Caitlin's soul reaches out her hand to him, Their hands nearly touching as the opposition trying to absorb all the power of him and Caitlin. Due to the absorption Caitlin goes down on her knees, The opposition about to freeze and shatter the flash once for all so consumed by the power and urge to end the flash didn't notice that his sister the alternative coming from behind. The alternative using all her power to inject herself through her brother's body, Caitlin soul mirror image turned more solid she grabbed Barry's hand they embrace held and covered one another as they surrounded by red and purple clouds of lighting and thunder. 

Barry and Caitlin did see much but felt surge of energy of rage and hatred so them hold on to one another best. Then five minutes later as the energy felt peaceful and calm. They open their eyes, as they were shocked to the alternative lying in front of them, they went towards her as the alternative saw Barry and Caitlin, she smiled,

"Good, see you together, sorry for what me and brother cause, i can assure you no damage will be done because of us."

While holding Caitlin Barry took the alternative's hand and told "Alternative, this not your fault, if anything, I should thank you, you made realize who i really loved was right next to me." 

Barry kissing the top of Caitlin's hand as Caitlin shedding tears told held the alternative's hand with Barry. Caitlin tells her,  
"Alternative, I am a doctor, let me help you,"  
The alternative coughs as long line of blood trails down her mouth.  
"No Thanks for the offer, Caitlin, but it will be no use, once i destroyed my brother, i destroyed me too. we were twins after all long, we lived and died together, that is cost of our power."

Barry shaking his head, "And you knew what you were alternative..." he paused and then he realized something, "Alternative what is your real name?"  
She smiled coughing a lot more but had the means to tell them,   
"Jessica, since you finally the flash, good name for a future baby." she laughs and coughs looks at them at them and tells Barry and Caitlin,  
"Thank you, for making me a hero," then like she was gone, as Caitlin burst into tears as Barry held Caitlin tight, he strokes her kisses her forehead tells her,  
"It is okay, she died the way she want to a hero, we will make sure that you and me together, will keep being heroes as we are team flash and always will be."

Caitlin faces Barry, strokes his cheek as she kisses him. Barry kisses her back with all the love in his heart. While they kissing they didn't notice Cisco vibing with Ralph to help Barry out bring Caitlin them. But Cisco and Ralph were shocked and amazing to two their friends making out and then Ralph told Cisco,   
" Well look at that  
Then boom hit Cisco the king of all names screamed "Snowbarry! Boom. Speed and ice, Opposites do attract." Barry and Caitlin break apart to see Ralph and Cisco starring and waving at them smiling as Cisco yelled to them   
" I knew it. Finally, so happy you guys, way to go, Snowbarry,"  
Barry looked at Caitlin smiled at her telling her, "Snowbarry has a nice ring to it, don't think Dr. Snow."  
"Why yes, Mr. Allen,"   
But when the look at the lifeless, body alternative, known as Jessica, together they held her going towards Ralph and Cisco, Ralph asked,  
"Who was she?"  
Caitlin told him, "Her name was Jessica, and she was..." she could not finish the sentence due to her tears. But Barry, help and finished the sentence for her,   
"She was a hero, she saved me and Caitlin, she was wizard in action, and as a team together we to make sure that a hero like her will always be remembered and honored."  
So the team flash laid Jessica, the alternative, to rest at central city cemetery with a small head stone engraved with 

"Jessica, the alternative, the hero, and the open of hearts, A once and always devoted friend."

After the laid Jessica rest Barry and Caitlin, lived to heroes the alternative was saving central city together as a team and lovers. Then one week later Barry and Caitlin went to their third date to movies in the park movie marathon of Back to the future trilogy. They had a picnic, they laid together under a blanket snuggled and laughed and cried together as they were enjoying the trilogy, While watch the scene Doc brown ask Clara to dance, Barry got up off his feet in front Caitlin held out his hand and ask,  
"Mind if i have this dance?"  
Caitlin smiles she accepts his request by take his hand. As the started to dance like all other couples were doing for a couples minutes he whispered into Caitlin's ear,   
"Wanna try something fun?"  
"As long as its with you" Caitlin replied

Then the speed of light for Barry and Caitlin everything stop as Barry was slow phasing as they were dancing, Caitlin looking around her memorized by light and slowness of the moment. Barry on the other hand was not looking around him for all he wanted to look at was right in of him, Caitlin. Her simple look of fascination and delight over this moment over took to take her face into his hands and kiss her. The kiss was so meaningful and passionate that last so long that Barry's phasing melted way back to where Barry and Caitlin stood as while the Doc brown and Clara still dancing having not care in the world except for each other just like Barry and Caitlin


	12. Chapter Twelve To Remember the honored

One year later

One year after their third date it was Barry's birthday and Caitlin had made him a present with the help of Cisco. A bracelet embodied with the flash symbol on side and her snow symbol. She was cooking dinner at their new apartment their rented together close to star labs. Barry was central city bank to open the deposit box that hold his family treasure especially one thing particular he need today, His mother's engagement ring which was returned him by Iris to due the divorce being settled, by after getting the ring he decided to get engraved inside with a message of their promise. 

While dinner was being made Barry came home, the ring in his hands, already to be given to her, seeing her cooking he knew he couldn't wait any longer. And after all he was the flash speed in front holding out the ring in front of her. Caitlin felt the brush speed wind blow through her while turning she said,   
"What is ....." she paused mid sentence lost in the shock Barry on one knee holding out his mother's engagement ring in front of her as he told her,  
"What is rush, the rush of the fact is I love you, Caitlin Snow and I want to married you, and if you accept i make sure that every promise i make to you i will keep as long you have me by my side."  
She knelt in front of him, put on the bracelet the same bracelet Jessica, the alternative gave showing him his alternative life was the one true life he wanted and as Caitlin while putting on the bracelet,   
"As my promise, and your wish, yes Barry Allen I will marry you."  
Barry kisses her, after kissing Caitlin he gives her the ring and tells her,   
"Before you put it on, do me a favor? inside their is a engrave on the ring, read for me out loud,   
Caitlin read the inscription out loud, "One promise, I'll come back"  
Caitlin cries kisses him again and again, and tells him, "Put this ring on me now, Mr. Allen."  
"As you wish, Dr. Snow."

With Barry and Caitlin were married one year after the proposal. Joe officiated, Cisco was best man, while Oliver, Wells, and Ralph were groomsmen. As for Cailtin, she decide that she wanted Jessica, the alternative as her honored maid of honor, and Felicity and kara were bridesmaids. The vows were the same as the video saw in the future. Barry and Caitlin felted blessed with life and the future their having and they were share that life with the birth of the daughter, Jessica Nora Allen in august that following year. When Barry saw the strength Caitlin pushing for Jessica to come out he squeezes Caitlin telling her how much he loved her and always. Once Jessica was placed into the loving new parents nothing would come close to the joy and the happy they were feeling. Barry and Caitlin had a family, they had daughter, they had the life they always dreamed of. All was right the way should and wanted to be because for Barry and Caitlin the alternative life was the best and real life they could ever loved and cherished.

The End


End file.
